


lucky peer

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Andersen, on the topic of writing partners.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Murasaki Shikibu | Caster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	lucky peer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erythea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/gifts).



It’s not that Shakespeare’s a bad writing partner, but sometimes Andersen is a little jealous of Sei.

True, dealing with Sei has its own share of problems for Murasaki. But even she can’t deny that the two are close, and the closer you are with your partner, the better your collaborative efforts become. Someone who knows you intimately, knows your style, knows the parts of your heart that you put into everything you write, that is a rare treasure.

It’s definitely not that he wants to write together with Murasaki specifically. Obviously. What does he look like, a lovestruck schoolboy?


End file.
